bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Tanegashima
Hola Bienvenido a la wikia, si tienes alguna duda habla conmigo o con algun otro capitan o administrador =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 23:43 1 dic 2010 (UTC)''' hola, soy el capitan de la decima dicision, tienes pocas ediciones (obviamente porque hace poco te registraste), pero aún así son muy buenas :D porque no le pides al Sotaicho que te inscriba en la academia shinigami? asi te graduas y puedes pertenecer a una division :DArchivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru '' 02:41 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola tanegashima, k tal he visto k eres mas viejo k yo en esta wiki pero no te has unido a la academia si lo hubieras hecho desde k entraste ya podrias ser capitan, solo keria decirte k te unierasa la academia y asi podrias ostentra un rango en bleach wiki Academia Hola soy Shinryu Kuraiten capitan de la decimotercera division, queria preguntarte si no te gustaria entrar en la academia shinigami 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 23:28 30 ene 2011 (UTC) Para entrar en la academia, tienes que pedirselo a Taichi Inuzuri, una vez dentro de la academia se te diran los examenes que debes hacer y al terminar 5 examenes, puedes entrar a la division que quieras 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 ''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 14:56 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola tanegashima he tratado de comunicarme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo xk no te unes a la academia ya k tienes mucho tiempo y de seguro sabes mucho, no es x nada pero ya podrias ser hasta capitan, te suguiero k te unas para k ocupes un cargo en el gotei trecede bleach"Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 19:49 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Academia Ya estas inscripto, tu primer examen consiste en quitarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 artículos y luego decirme a cuales. Quien te dijo que podias ser Capi luego de graduarte??? Eso no es asi, debes tener 550 ediciones, un buen tiempo en la Wiki, experiencia y ser aceptado por todos los demas Capitanes. Suerte!!! Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 14:09 8 mar 2011 (UTC) *Aprobado! Solo queria decirte que no debias quitarle la Categoría:Personajes exclusivos del anime a los articulos, solo la Personajes, de todas formas ya lo arregle ;) Bueno, lamentablemente no me hago mas cargo de la Academia, ahora es dirigida por el Comandante General, habla con el y dile que ya hiciste tu primera prueba y que te de la segunda. Su nombre es Kyosuke Hisanagi. Si tienes alguna duda de tu examen no dudes en preguntarme. Suerte! Hola!!!!! He visto tu perfil, y me he dado cuenta que has añadido imágenes a tus otros animes, sólo era para decirte que estan muy bien! bueno hasta luegooo.SilverSatonix (discusión) 01:30 8 may 2011 (UTC) Navegación Bueno, podes apretar el boton grande que dice "Fuente", luego de eso pone el codigo que esta en el Proyecto Capítulos y despues graba o previsualizalo (recorda antes cambiar los datos). Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 02:29 8 may 2011 (UTC) hola!! no vos los elegis pero trata de no editar uno qe lo este editando otro usuario Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukutaicho [[Usuario:Nicolas sanchez|''Keiichi Ishiyama '''/ '']](Discusion)' 23:38 31 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Tanegashima, bueno los que tienen tiempo y los que se quieren inscribir tendran que decirle a otro Adm. que lo haga ya que Kyo-sama no esta disponible por ahora ya hablo con Taichi-sama para ver que puede hacer y se lo comunicare a los demas"Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Sanseki Enzan Yamanashi" 21:24 3 jun 2011 (UTC) PC Mejor graduate primero y luego podes entrar, no hay problema. Bueno, primero pensa como sera la historia o mientras crea un blog y pone la Infobox solamente y de a poco le vas agregando cosas... Suerte con el Personaje y la Academia :D Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:29 5 jun 2011 (UTC) la decesperacion impide pensar NO PUEDO,LA DECESPERACION ME IMPIDE PENSAR,DONDE ESTA LO DE WIKI ACTIVIDAD,NO LO ENCUENTRO,DESESPERADAMENTE HOLLOW HIHIO ZABIMARU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RE:Academia Si creo que yo debere volver a dirigirla-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:23 4 jul 2011 (UTC) yo no soy el encargado de la academia, pero los dos tros guardias volvieron de su inactividad, y taichi se encargara de la academia, preguntale nuevamente, si no te responde, yo le digo ;) Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Jean Pierre Kidomaru''' '('''Mi Discusión) 22:05 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Academia Yes, bueno, es algo larga... Primero tenes que crear una Sandbox (se crea creando un artículo que se llama: Usuario Discusión:Tanegashima/Sandbox), luego de crearla pone un Encabezado 2,que diga Academia, y luego uno 3 que diga "Último Examen" Cuando lo hayas echo decime y te digo que sigue... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 00:50 20 jul 2011 (UTC) *Bueno, ahora escribi Tanegashima (en cuersiva, subrayado) y James Cullen (en negrita, tachado). Cuando lo hagas avisame... *Bueno, ahora pone a Tanegashima en centrado y James Cullen en texto a la izquierda. Cuando lo hagas avisame ;) *Perdon, James Cullen era en texto a la derecha, ademas pone, minimo, 3 items con lo que quieras y, minimo, 3 numeros en una numeracion, tambien con lo que quieras escrito. Despues avisame... *Los items estan siendo usados enetse momento por mi :D, cada uno de esos cuadraditos son items, se ponen con el boton que esta arlado de el de enlace. PD: La Categoría:Personajes no va en los artículos de personajes. Ella debe abarcar a las Categoría que sean mas específicas, como la Categoría:Shinigami... *Proba de vueta con la enumeración que solo aparecen unos. *Bueno, ahora pone una GALERIA con, minimo, 3 Imagenes con uan descripcion... *Bueno, ahora una diapositiva con las mismas caracteristicas de la galeria... *Lo ultimo esta en tu Sandbox :D Puesto Pormí no hay ningun problema :) Seras mí teniente ;) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 03:05 6 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si todavía estas en la academia, basta con que te gradues, e inmediaramente serás transferido a mí división :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 03:18 6 ago 2011 (UTC) *Cuando te lo confirme, pidele a él o a Yamato que te transfieran a mí división como mí teniente :) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 03:30 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Felcidades!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te graduaste!!!! Ya sos el Teniente de la Quinta Division, dirigida por Kojiro Mibu (muy buen Capi)... Nuevamente felicidades y que disfrutes!!!!!!!!!!! Perdon por la tardanza, pero el cargador de mi compu se rompio... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 21:08 8 ago 2011 (UTC) *Podes unirte al PC si queres. Te doy tu Capi? *Hola, solo quería felicitarte por tu graduación, teniente :) Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 22:31 8 ago 2011 (UTC) La verdad, como eres mí primer teniente, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto de mandar :D, que yo sepa, no tienes que hacer nada en concreto, simplemente, colabora como tu quieras ;) Claro, ahora también es tú división :) haz lo que debas ;) 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 00:13 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Aceptado Aceptaron la peticion de la Seiretei News magazine pues como tetocaria entrevistar hablame para ponerno s deacuerdo aquien ok 'Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 15:42 12 ago 2011 (UTC) Preguntas Si te refieres a los comentarios de Konan e Izen, no se que decirte, ya que quienes tenian que comentar cada división eran elegidos, creo, que por la guatrdia real (no estoy seguro) así que lo mejor será preguntarselo a ellos Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 01:51 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Capi Perdon, pero no podre entrar muy seguido por un tiempo, de todas formas intentare hacerlo lo mas posible. Tu Capi es 209. Lift the Limit... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 18:04 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Entrevista men perdona pero yo ya le ise le ise las preguntas a James cullen espero que no te molestes Archivo:9.jpegFukutaicho.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Diacución']]) 19:09 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Perfecto Es un Capítulo Perfecto, no hay errores, tu proximo Capi es: 206. ¡Mala Suerte!5 LUCKY (si no te acepta los corchetes ponelo entre parentesis)... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:49 25 ago 2011 (UTC) *Si, pero nadie pide unirse, yo hace un tiempo habia puesto que hablen conmigo para el qe quiera, pero nadie lo pide... *Perfecto!! Proximo: 207. Mode:Genocide... *Perfecto! Ahora: 000-A. The Sand.... *Sacale la negrita y la cursiva a la descripcionde la Imagen de la Portada y saca el espacio que hay entre dos parrafos de la Sinopsis... *Casi Perfecto!! Ahora: 358. King of the Clouds... *Perfecto!! Tu proxima creacion: 266. Hide Away From The Sun (ya saque la Plantilla de En Construccion de tu Capi anterior)... *Es un problema de Wikia, le pasa a muchos, a mi tambien, en esta compu, en la otra no, no se de que depende. El Capi esta perfecto!! Ahora: 359. The Frozen Obelisk. Es verdad, todos estan creados, pero arreglaremos los que estan a medias o mal echos y todo eso... :D #lo del problema del chat siempre ah estado... es un problema de la "CentralWiki" con susu atualizaciones y cosas asi... a muchos usuarios le ha pasado lo mismo... y lo mejor que puedes hacer en intentar varias veces entrar y salir... ya que yo no puedo hacer nada... lo siento. #si.. si es frases de Bod.. y es muy buena!! #y yo tambien eh estado algo ocupado por las clases... y se que esta algo antigua la ravista y noticias.... cuando tenga la vacaciones... me dedicare... Archivo:9.jpegTaichō.Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discución']]) 17:05 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Cuadro de Estadisticas {| border="1" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" !Habilidades !Hakuda !Shumpo !Zanjutsu !Kido !Inteligencia !Otras habilidades !Total |- !Nivel |5 |6 |5 |7 |6 |5 |'34' | Ahí esta chao! 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Décima_División Jūbantai Taichō Eidorian Kamatari 21:37,1/22/2012 Revista Estoy de acuerdo con lo de poner un aviso,.. y sobre la entrevista,.. si puedes entrevista a Marcos,... Sir.Erunan Kuresupo ([[Usuario Discusión:Kensei Kurotsuchi|'Discución']]) 22:29 13 abr 2012 (UTC) Pelea Hola :) quería decirte que debes redactar tu pelea de la saga Onmyoji, por favor no tardes en hacerla :) Muchas gracias :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 09:15 23 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias teniente por darme la bienvenida por cierto yo tambien soy de mexico asi que espero que podamos ser amigos bueno teniente me despido y gracias Kiske kurosaki (discusión) 00:56 1 jun 2012 (UTC) Domo~ Shinta-kun, gracias por darme la bienvenida :) ....aunque me gustaria tener mas comunicacion con mi teniente~. Mi nombre es Ninomiya Chaerin pero solo digame Nino y me gustaria hacer un buen trabajo en esta división. PD: Tiene razón no hay muchos mexicanos aquí pero soy una de los pocos que hay -.- Hitsugaya Chaerin (discusión) 01:56 20 jul 2012 (UTC)